Buford Van Stomm
Buford Van Stomm is a member of The Resistance. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Character Biography Once Heinz Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area with his army of Normbots, Buford Van Stomm joined up with the other kids in the neighborhood, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace, and the Firestorm Girls to form the Resistance, a group whose main goal was to end Doofenshmirtz's reign and restore peace to the store. However, along the way, Buford got so good at resisting, he began resisting the Resistance, and went his own way to defeat the dictator. When Phineas and Ferb came to the 2nd Dimension and met their other selves, they decided to cross the street to reach Isabella's house, in help of getting back to their dimension. They were stopped by a lone Normbot who was about to blast them, only to be taken down by Buford himself. After a quick introduction, Buford helped the four continue their trip, and once they opened the gate to Isabella's house, they fell down a chute into the Resistance's headquarters, and were tied up by the Firestorm Girls and presented to Isabella. Isabella recognized Buford, and was quite disgusted at his presence, and asked why he was there, if he was resisting them. Once Buford explains that he was just helping them cross the street. They are untied, and Isabella takes the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb to Dr. Baljeet, who explains inter-dimensional travel to them. The group is then confronted by Candace, who is revealed to be the leader of this organization. She assigns everyone a mission, and tells Buford to keep resisting, to which he answers "No", which Candace replies is good. Later, after Phineas and Ferb decide that they want to rescue their pet platypus, Perry who had been captured Doofenshmirtz, the gang, along with the 1st Dimension Candace, travel underground in mine carts to Doof's lair. While Resistance Candace is explaining their plans to break into the building, Buford notes that on one of the floors, there are nachos being served, which he would like to eat. Later, the group is caught in a trap by the two Doofenshmirtzes, and they quickly escape with Perry. To save her and her brothers, Candace separates the mine carts, letting the 1st Dimension-ers be caught. Buford laments that he really had his heart set on those nachos and now he couldn't have them. Sometime later, Candace had been seized while she helped the 1st Dimension Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz escape from being fed to a Goozim into another dimension, and was put in a jail cell. She was rescued by her brothers and Jeremy Johnson and whilst sharing a hug with her siblings, Buford, who had apparently tagged along with the trio, reveals that he finally got his nachos, much to the annoyance of Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Near the end of the film, Buford came to the 1st Dimension with the rest of the Resistance to thank Phineas, Ferb, and their friends for all they had done, after they successfully defeated Doofenshmirtz and saved both the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. Afterward, they all returned to their homes. Background Information * Buford's clothes are darker versions of his 1st Dimension counterpart, and he still retains the skull on his shirt. It is also worth noting that his hair is a mohawk and has a red outlining, while the other Buford does not. * He is voiced by Bobby Gaylor. * He seems to have an infatuation for nachos. * Though he left the Resistance prior to the movie's event, it is possible that he rejoined, since he helped the rest of the members during the events of the film. * Buford seems to not have the bullying traits that the other Buford has, and seems to be more on the side of good. * Buford may have a slight crush on Candace, since he stated "I am so in love with her right now" after seeing her fight off a group of Normbots while standing on top of the mine carts, though this may have just been an appreciation of her skills. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension